


A Friend In Need

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat enlists Gamzee to indulge in a little "tough love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

”Look at you, all spread nice and wide for me. So desperate for my bulge.”

"Gamzee…"

You swat him smartly on one round little ass cheek and he arches and moans all startled and what not. He’s so motherfucking cute.

"You know the rules, bro. I do all the talkin and you shut that pretty mouth of yours."

He shivers at your low voice and you purr at him as you kneel behind him. Your Karbro has his face in the couch and his ass in the air and it’s such a pretty sight. He’s spreading his nook open wide with his fingers and you lick your lips as you watch him leak his bright red all over the couch. You desperately want to lap up every single drop dripping from him you have talking to do. You smack his ass between your words as you speak. He moans louder with each blow to his ass.

"You have no idea how bad *SMACK* I’m wanting to get all up inside you. *SMACK* Wanna make you scream *SMACK* and cum so hard *SMACK* you pass out. *SMACK*

His nook squirts every time you spank him and you can’t help but take a lick. He squeals and shakes when you slip your tongue inside, just for a second, and you knead his ass cheeks when you pull your mouth away with a growl.

"Such a needy little *SMACK* motherfucker. Making me wanna *SMACK* devour that *SMACK* candy nook of yours. *SMACK* What kind of *SMACK* dirty little *SMACK* fucker gets off *SMACK* on shit like *SMACK* this. *SMACK* Nook *SMACK* leaking *SMACK* all *SMACK* over the fucking couch. *SMACK SMACK SMACK*

You wail on his ass non-stop and he’s warbling and his nook is absolutely flowing obscenely. You shove your face into his nook and eat it you’ve never eaten in your life. You keep spanking him as you lick and suck at his nook and it’s not long before he sprays you with his bright red. You moan into his nook and his legs are trembling so hard as you continue to lap at his folds.

He’s a mess, a puddle of sensation as you caress his ass cheeks that radiate heat while you continue to lap lovingly at his spent nook. He’s panting and shivering with each flick of your tongue. He tastes so good and you can’t get enough. 

When he starts trying to move away from you, you grip his hips and shove your face deeper, flicking your tongue in and out of him again and he whines so nice and pretty for you.

"Gamzee please!"

You pull your tongue free slowly and kiss his nook one last time before standing up. You swat his ass one last time, making him squeak pitifully and you chuckle. A little more of his material trickles out and you moan before pulling him up gingerly so you can sit next to him, laying down and pulling him on top of you. 

"That was so motherfucking sexy, best friend"

He nuzzles your chest and chirps at you before speaking.

"Yeah. Whatever."


End file.
